Rainy Days
by gravitationfiend
Summary: - A simple and short Tory and Colin one-shot. I hope you like it.


Claire-chan: HI HI EVERYONE!!IT BEEN A WHILE!

Colin: OMG!! HIT THE DECK!! -jumps to the floor-

Tory: Um. Yeah, hi Claire.

Colin: Crazy bitch!

Claire-chan: -glares- I hate you!! But I have a secret wepon today. -pulls out a box of pocky-

Tory: OMG!! Put it away!

Claire-chan: Time to type!

* * *

-Lunchtime-

_"I seem to think more when it rains than any other day. God I hate rainy days!" _Tory glanced to the window in the school library. More thoughts crept into his mind.

_"I love you Colin...that was random...but...damnit...I can't think that way...he's my friend...but this is something I can't stop thinking to myself,"_ The main thought in Tory's mind at this moment. He had to admit, over the months that he's been friends with Colin he developed feelings for him. And these thoughts have been affecting his everyday life.

_"I've always questioned the blush, or my heart skipping when I'm near him, but..."_ Tory shook his head, he really had to stop.

"Um, Tory what's wrong?" Colin's voice ripped him from his current thoughts.

"Oh...it's nothing really," _"I need to pay more attention. I almost forgot it was lunchtime."_

"It doesn't look like nothing, you barely ate your lunch. Its weird because you always eat what I cook." Colin took a spoonful of his food and held it infront of Tory's mouth, "Now eat."

Tory blushed from the simple gesture but opened his mouth and ate. He wasn't about to argue, it was like a indirect kiss, "Thanks."

"No problem, now eat or I won't make anymore lunch for you." Colin said in a playful voice.

"Okay Okay," Troy gave a nervous reply and started to eat his lunch again. He noticed Colin was now holding back a laugh.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-In class-

Tory looked out the window of his class. He sat with he head propped on his hand, trying to think of something to do. Every few minutes he would give a quick glance to the person next to him, Colin. He just couldn't get enough of staring at him. Just then he noticed a note by his arm. He opened it and read:

**_What's wrong? You seem more bored than usual._ **Tory recognized the handwriting, it was Colin's. "He noticed. Now I have to write back."

**It's nothing really, you shouldn't be worrying about me.** He passed the paper back to Colin.

A second later Colin pasted it back. _**You're lying.**_

**How am I lying?**

_**You haven't been eating have you?**_ Tory looked at the paper with wide eyes.

**Why do you say that?**

**_You're getting thinner and a little paler._**

**And you noticed!**

_**Yeah, I'm a friend. I'm supposed to notice. **_Tory glanced at the now blushing Colin. "Great...just great...now I made him embarrassed." he sighed.

**Thanks for worrying about me. **Colin grinned.

**_No problem._** Colin turned back towards the front of the class. Tory still noticed that Colin's cheeks still had a slight tint of pink.

_"Cute,"_ Tory thought as he turned his attention back towards the window, watching the rain fall.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-After class-

"Colin, What's taking you so long?" Tory mumble his name as he waited for Colin to get out of class. He just wanted to leave; since he forgot to bring an umbrella; before it started to rain any harder.

"Hey Tory!" He looked to notice Mandy walking over to him. A sigh left his mouth. _"Something else to delay me,"_

"Hey Mandy."

"Waiting for Colin?"

"Yeah," _"Sometimes I think Mandy is way more observant than I give her credit for."_

"You might have to wait a bit longer. He's in the library finishing his homework."

"Oh." Tory should have thought of going there first to check for him, "Thanks Mandy." He waved goodbye and ran to the library leaving behind a very confused Mandy.

"Sometimes I think those two are in there own little world." She mumbled as she walked towards another group of friends.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-In the Library-

"Damnit this work was hard." Colin mumbled as he finished writing his essay. It took a little longer tp make up all the work he missed, but finally he was done.

As he packed his bookbag he looked at the clock. 3:30. _"Maybe I should have told Tory to go home ahead of me."_

_"Tory...Wait why am I worried about him...He's just my friend right?"_

"Hey Colin," Colin jumped as he heard Tory's voice from behind him.

"Um..Hi Tory."

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah." A blush crossed Colin's cheeks as he picked up his bookbag slinging it over his shoulder. "We should go before it rains to hard."

"Yeah that would be a good idea, I forgot to bring an umbrella."

"Hm...Why don't you share mine?" He noticed a blush cross Tory's cheeks.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I have to help out a friend don't I?" Tory was silent as he followed Colin out to the front of the school.

_"I'm stuck in the friend zone! Damn!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_I don't believe this. I'm sharing an umbrella, with Colin, in the rain. What are the chances of that?"_

"What's wrong? You're quiet today." Colin asked bring Tory back to reality.

"It's nothing. I just have something on my mind."

"Do you want to share?" Tory thought about just telling Colin how he felt but kept quiet, only shaking his head to answer 'no'. Instead he inched closer under the umbrella closer to Colin, "You can tell me if something is bothering you."

Finally Tory spoke "I-I don't know if you want to know what I'm thinking."

"Try me."

"I love you Colin." It was quiet for a moment between the two. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the rain. Tory couldn't take the silence so he walked out the umbrella away from Colin. The blush and embarrassment was burning his cheeks and mind. "I think I shouldn't have said that."

"Tory come back."

"No it's okay I'm pretty angry at myself. I need to cool off," Tory was right. He didn't want to make it any worse.

"Come on," Colin could tell he wasn't coming back. He gritted his teeth, dropping the umbrella wrapping his arms around Tory's neck. Tory stared at him eyes wide as Colin pecked his lips.Tory could only wrap his arms around Colin's waist pulling him into his wet chest. He was half shielding him from the rain, "Colin I'm glad for the gesture but you'll get sick."

"I don't care I couldn't let you be the only one getting drenched. You're the one who wouldn't come back under the umbrella."

_"That makes perfect sense"_ Tory thought as he picked up the umbrella and holding Colin at the same time. "There."

"Um...Tory?" Colin said as he moved Tory's hair from his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Do you...really love me?"

"Yeah."

"I see." A blush crossed Colin's cheeks. "I love you too."

All Tory could do was grin as he held Colin tighter, "Colin I think we need to go, before you catch a cold."

"I don't mind as long as I'm with you."

Tory cupped Colin's cheek gently pressing his wet lips to Colin's. Tory licked across his bottom lip asking for entrance and Colin gladly let him in deeping the kiss in the process.

Colin gripped Tory's wet shirt pulling closer. Every so often when there lips parted Colin could hear a small 'i love you'. This made him blush as Tory broke the kiss staring into his eyes.

_"When I think about it. I'm really starting to like rainy days."_

* * *

Claire-chan: AWW!!

Colin: -blush- I hate the cuteness!

Tory: be nice, she came out of hiatus.

Claire-chan: Yeah for now. (-.-U post-fav book release...This author is a Twilight Fiend)

Tory: Any way...R&R please.


End file.
